monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodile Girl/Gaa
Gaa is a friendly Crocodile Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “You can have this. I cannot munch on it." (+1 Full Moon Grass) “I lost a tooth... You can have it." (+1 Sharp Fangs) “I found this, but I cannot eat it... You can have it." (+710G) “I broke a tooth... Gimme an herb?" (Give High-Quality Herb?) *Yes - “I'm so happy." (+20 Affinity) *No - “*Chomp* *Chomp*" “I ran out of tooth paste... Gimme money?" (Give 426G?) *Yes - “I'm so happy." (+25 Affinity) *No - “*Chomp* *Chomp*" *Not enough money - “No money?" “I'm hungry... Gimme some meat?" (Give Meat?) *Yes - “I'm so happy." (+30 Affinity) *No - “*Chomp* *Chomp*" “While looking for an oasis I almost died of heat stroke." “The lower child is always hungry... My stomach always goes growl-growl because of it." “The lower child is a part of my body. Even so, it can act on it's own, against my will." “Ahhh! The lower child is on a rampage! I have no control, it's running on spinal reflexes." “I also brush the teeth of my lower mouth. It's teeth will rot if I don't." “I will be out of toothpaste soon. I use a lot brushing the teeth of my lower mouth." “The crocodile may be ferocious but I am laid back, so don't be afraid." “I bask in the sun when I have a full stomach... Maybe I should take a nap at the oasis?" “I was turned to stone after entering the pyramid. I was stone all the way down to the tip of my tail. My friends cactie healed me with a gold needle." “My teeth come loose sometimes. If they fall out they quickly grow back. If I throw the lost tooth into an oasis a strong tooth will grow in it's place... Crocodiles are funny creatures." “I'm hungry... Hey, can I eat you?" *No way - “Then I'll eat you after I beat you." *Okay - “Then don't fight back. I'll eat you gently." (+10 Affinity) *I'll eat you - “So it is eat or be eaten... Now I'm motivated." “Crocodiles will chomp-chomp anything. Hey, will you put your hand in my lower mouth?" *I'm reluctant - “Yeah, even if it is interesting…" (+10 Affinity) *I'll give it a try - “*Chomp*!" Luka:”Ahh!" (+10 Affinity, Luka receives damage) *I'll bite you instead - “Ahh! A strange person is attacking!" (-5 Affinity) “When I was playing with Froggie... My lower mouth gulped her. But it surprised me to... I immediately*spit* her up, so it's fine." *That's really scary - “I'm not scary." *If you say so - “But Froggie stopped playing with me... Why is that?" *I want to be gulped too - “Okay... *Gulp* *Chomp* *Chomp* *Chomp*" (+10 Affinity, Luka receives damage) “Do human's lower mouths munch-munch without permission?" *We don't have lower mouths - “Don't girls have them? You're a liar." *They don't munch-munch - “I'm jealous." (+10 Affinity) *They do munch-munch - “That's kind of scary." (-5 Affinity) “Do you like rabbits?" *I like them - “I hate them... They make me fat." *I hate them - “I agree! I hate rabbits... They make me fat." (+10 Affinity) *I am a rabbit - “Then I'll bite you. *Chomp* *Chomp* *Chooomp*!" (-5 Affinity, Luka receives damage) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "My lower self is hungry... If your hands get too close, it'll bite them." With Lemon: Gaa: "Gaa…" Lemon: "Oh? Your lower body has a mouth too?" The lower bodies of the Crocodile Girl and the Ustrel start to fight each other! Gaa: "Ah, lower self, stop going on a rampage…" Lemon: "Hey! Please calm down! I’m sorry about this..." Both of their lower halves are still fighting... '' '''With Kurage:' Kurage: "Float, float..." Gaa: "Huh?" Kurage: "Floating..." Gaa: "Gaa..." Odd... Her lower half seems to agree... With Scarlet: Gaa: "Gaa..." Scarlet: "Ah! There's a crocodile?! I have a sting so it doesn't bite me..." Gaa: *Yawn* Scarlet: "Sneakyyy... Sneakyyy..." Gaa: *Chomp* Scarlet: "Ahhhh! It bit my taiiiil!!" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Land-Dweller Category:Artist: Uminoyama Category:Safina Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Companions